environmental_science_20fandomcom-20200214-history
Aquatic Systems 1
Analyze the function and condition of freshwater aquatic systems such as rivers, streams, lakes, wetlands and watersheds. Indicators a. Explain how to measure the condition of an aquatic ecosystem using chemical factors, physical factors and biological indicators including indicator species, keystone species and invasive species. http://www.nwtwaterstewardship.ca/how_do_we_measure_aquatic_ecosystem_health - In the link I have attached above, it explains why is Monitoring Important, Why Measure Water Quantity, Why Measure Water Quality, and Why Measure Biological Indicators. This website is easy to navigate and easy to use. This website also give you good indicator species that you can use. AG b. Identify how the presence or absence of traditional medicines can serve as indicators of water body health. https://www.ec.gc.ca/eau-water/default.asp?lang=En&n=6ca710a4-1 -CS c. Measure abiotic factors (e.g., turbidity, temperature, dissolved oxygen and particulates) of an ecosystem using a variety of techniques and technologies (e.g., probe ware, pH paper, Secchi disk, Imhoff settling cone and chemical water quality test kit) effectively and safely. https://www.grc.nasa.gov/WWW/k-12/fenlewis/test.htm - This article describes the importance and a good description as to what these technologies test for. The article also gives good reasoning for why these tests are important, for the benefit of the ecosystem, and for us. A short article but i a very detailed one. -ME d. Examine the diversity of life in a specific aquatic ecosystem through water sampling, classifying aquatic biota, assessing biodiversity and calculating a water quality index and/or algal productivity. http://www.ucmp.berkeley.edu/glossary/gloss5/biome/aquatic.html - This link up above talks about different aquatic ecosystems in lakes, rivers, swamps and the ocean. It also talks about Marine regions coral, reefs and a bunch more.KK e. Assess the interdependencies between abiotic (e.g., pH, dissolved oxygen, turbidity, temperature, total dissolved solids, phosphorous, nitrogen, stream flow and biochemical oxygen demand) and biotic factors in a functioning aquatic ecosystem. f. Investigate bacterial content in surface water and compare the presence of coliform bacteria to surface water quality standards following appropriate safety procedures. https://www.health.ny.gov/environmental/water/drinking/coliform_bacteria.htm - Talks about the different coliform bacteria in the water supplies. - AE g. Assess how an integrated watershed management approach can address issues (e.g., water supply, drainage, storm water runoff, habitat protection and water rights) that affect water quality and the health of all living things within a watershed. http://conservationontario.ca/ - Conservation Ontario is a non-governmental organization, which represents 36 Conservation Authorities in Ontario. It is developing a “watershed coalition” in Ontario which they work to promote and strengthen. The attached link is the 2012 report outlining the organizations recommendations for a “Great Lakes Protection Act”, which includes integrated watershed management plans, benefits of an integrated plan, and legislation that can be built upon to create a strong protection plan for the Great Lakes and their watershed. –DT h. Describe the benefits of the ecological goods and services provided by riparian zones and wetlands (e.g., marshes, swamps, bogs and fens) in protecting water resources. http://www.rivanna-stormwater.org/wetlands.pdf - Riparian zones are highly effective at removing pollution from the water, as shown in the lab provided. Sediment pollution is stopped by plants located in the water. Certain nutrients responsible for algal blooms are also used up by those plants. The extensive microbial structure also helps divert manmade chemicals such as pesticides from reaching other water sources. They have a side benefit of being helpful to the local wildlife, providing them with a source of food, water, and shelter. This pdf also includes the zones of the buffer, with runoff control, managed forest, and undisturbed forest, respectively. They also recharge aquifers with the water trapped by the land and plant life. AK i. Recognize different characteristics of lakes from naturally oligotrophic to eutrophic as well as possible causes (e.g., clearing of land, excessive fertilizer runoff and treatment plants) and consequences of cultural eutrophication. https://greentumble.com/what-is-cultural-eutrophication/ - This article talks about cultural eutrophication, and goes in depth about the causes and effects of it. It also gives examples of it and talks about ways to prevent it. KR